


And The Role Of Kent Parson Will Be Played By

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [23]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Epikegster, M/M, Rare Pairings, Threesome - M/M/M, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: It's not until another voice chimes in, clearly Canadian but with what he has no doubt now is "Jack" intonation, that he realizes what's going on.They're reading the fanfiction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr May 18, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/144521639070/accidental-r-h-p)

Kent saunters back down the stairs, fuming but determined not to show it. He hates how easily Jack makes him lose his cool, how easily he finds it in himself to attack someone else like that. He hates how much he still cares about his friend, even if they'll never be more than that again. Even if they'll never be that much again.

He needs a drink, and he seems to remember that there's something promising called "tub juice" floating around this hovel.

_/_X_\\_

He's just filled his cup with the vile concotion when he hears his name. The voice is booming, but it's clearly not speaking to him. Taking a big swig and topping up again, he listens closely. It doesn't seem like the guy is talking about him, really, either. It's not until another voice chimes in, clearly Canadian but with what he has no doubt now is "Jack" intonation, that he realizes what's going on.

They're reading the fanfiction.

He tosses back the tub juice and fills up again, because he has what just might be the greatest idea.

_/_X_\\_

Ransom and Holster are just getting into the good bits of their dramatic reading when their audience falls silent. It takes a few beats for them to notice, but it's not hard to follow the horrified gazes. Standing directly behind them, snapback angled just so, is Kent freakin' Parson, the unwitting star of their two-man show.

"Oh, don't stop now. You're just getting to the good part."

Somewhere in the background, they can hear Lardo cackling as flashes start going off. Any minute now they'll remember how to close their mouths.

"I think the author's not got much experience with male anatomy-- or at least gay sex, given the position-- but that might just be the quality of the writing. I'm sure it's possible...if you're bendy enough."

Ransom and Holster look at one another. Look down at the iPad. Look at one another again and then back at Kent. Kent flippin' Parson. Stanley Cup winner Kent Parson who has evidently read fanfiction about himself. They speak as one when they say:

"Brooooo."

Kent arches an eyebrow, and then looks at the crowd of people that has clearly diminished since the thought occurred to them that Kent flippin' Parson might remember their faces when he thinks back to the people who were listening, entranced, to a fictional story about him boning Jack Zimmermann. Or, well, to be technically accurate, Jack boning him.

When he turns his gaze on them, even more trickle away from the edges of the crowd. The chick who beat him at flip cup is still there, with a shit-eating grin on her face. She raises her phone and mouths the word "video". He replies with "later". She grins and herds the rest of the people away, bellowing about tub juice pong.

"Well, fellas, it's been nice seeing you."

"No, wait!" The huge blond seems to have gotten his voice back first. He glances around, noticing the absence of other people, then pushes his friend's mouth closed. That seems to snap him out of his stupor.

"Bro, man, Parson."

"Kent." Kent's got a smile on his face now.

"Kent." These two have got the weirdest synchronization Kent's ever seen, but he can't deny the appeal of hearing his voice whispered with awe from two hot men. Maybe it's the tub juice getting to him, but he's more amused now than he's been all night, and he's more than ready to accept his own terrible ideas.

"You were saying?" he asks the blond.

Another silent communication occurs between the two men. A smile spreads across their faces, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little turned on as they took a step closer.

"So. Just how bendy would you have to be for that position to work?"

Kent licks his lips as the men move past him and towards the staircase, brushing against him on either side. He thinks about what it might feel like to be more than brushed, and heads up the stairs for the second time tonight. Jack's bedroom door is closed, and the little blond is gone, and Kent decidedly does not give a fuck as he ascends to the attic.


End file.
